


Relief

by Wallagen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned nudity, Nothing Sexual, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallagen/pseuds/Wallagen
Summary: it was 3 am and i suddenly wanted to write Hinamiki
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 58





	Relief

They always find themselves in the same bed.

Usually she cries. Sometimes he does too. Sometimes they're happy tears, usually they're not.   
Her tears are tired, worn.  
It's never his fault, as she insist. He tells her the same.   
They sleep without shirts. It overwhelms him at first, but now they know they love each other. Their embrace is warm.  
The sound of his heartbeat soothes her. Every day she longs to hear it soon.   
And she stares at his smile because she's learnt what it means.   
Then they sleep. For the first time in her life, in silence.   
In peace.   
In respite.

Sometimes she wakes up, quickly relieved to see that he's still there.  
Sometimes he wakes up, glad to see tranquillity on her face.   
Sometimes he's scared alone, that he won't be enough.  
Sometimes her breathing gets rapid and she tosses around in her sleep, so he softly strokes her back until she sleeps calmly again. 

And he slowly traces it, gently running his hands over her uncountable scars.  
And he holds her close forever tonight, because tomorrow separates them.   
And he kisses her because he doesn't know what else to do.  
And he kisses her because he loves her.  
And she kisses him back because she loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I try something like this, hope you like it ❤️


End file.
